


Too Good To Forget

by NorthwesternInsanity



Category: Music RPF, The Moody Blues (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, band brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwesternInsanity/pseuds/NorthwesternInsanity
Summary: Graeme Edge and Justin Hayward are on the way to the studio together following the Days of Future Passed tour to start work on In Search of the Lost Chord. Graeme notices Justin is a bit quiet and depressed.





	Too Good To Forget

Graeme always knew when something was up. When one of his bandmates was in trouble or wasn't feeling good about something. 

He noticed it whenever it was Ray or Mike. But something inside him just screamed that something was wrong and drove him crazy when it had to do with Justin or John. Their two youngest. His little brothers. 

Maybe it was some older brother instinct being the oldest of them, but whenever Graeme had that feeling in his gut when he was at home, all he had to do was ring the studio, or dial each of his brothers in The Moody Blues, and he'd find out why soon enough.

Today, it was easy to know -having caught a cab to the studio with Justin.

It wasn't because Justin wore a mild pouting expression on his face -Justin was temperamental, and sometimes scowled unintentionally just when he was getting deep into thought.

But the way Graeme's youngest little brother leaned against the window, slouched in a way unusual for himself, and his eyes reading of sadness rather than annoyance. Looking a bit listless. Missing that subtle cockiness in his resting expression -that wasn't right. Not normal.

He was depressed about something. What for, Graeme was uncertain. They'd just gotten back from touring on Days of Future Passed and hitting actual audiences that gave a shit that it was The Moody Blues performing for them, and it had been wonderful. The big break. Now they were preparing to record a new one they'd worked on together. Mike had speculated naming it "The Lost Chord", Ray had called it "Search", and the two had morphed together, resulting in their current plan to call of "In Search of the Lost Chord." There were already some ideas Graeme knew in his gut would be incredible, and that it would do well too. It was exciting that they were getting there.

So it seemed odd for Justin to be so upset now. And pulling the reason out of Justin would prove difficult. Every time, though Justin and John were becoming closer friends with each passing day they'd been together, they had distinctively different personalities in the department of how they handled things that were upsetting. 

When Graeme noticed John was upset, he barely had to ask what was going on for John to spit it out, or at least admit he was having a hard time dealing with something. It seemed John knew when Graeme knew, and was waiting for Graeme to say or do something. And always was relieved when Graeme did -like he wanted to talk about it, but he didn't want to force it on Graeme if he didn't want to hear it. John needed that given permission to talk about it.

Justin, on the other hand, tended to fold in on himself and go quiet. He would either not say anything at all, or he would say little other than mild complaints and snarky remarks, showing the darker side of his temper. Usually this kept up until somebody drove Justin crazy enough by nagging him to say what was wrong, or until he couldn't bear it any longer and cracked open, usually in a huge burst of strong, panicked emotions.

Graeme heard Justin heave a deep sigh, and finally, he reached out.

"'Ey, now, mate. What's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing," Justin mumbled forcefully, shrinking in in himself further and turning tighter toward the window.

Graeme reached over and lightly grabbed Justin's arm.

"Don't try that with me, mate. It's not _nothin',_ okay? You get to the studio like that and you'll have everyone else asking, and if Mike doesn't see you first and start guessing right in front of you, you know that John is going to ask you over and over again. Why don't ya just tell me, Justin?"

"I can't know if you or the others will understand," said Justin. His tone softened from combative to meek, making him seem even sadder than before. "You might think it's a bit foolish of me."

Graeme shook his head, nearly chuckling before reaching over and heartily giving Justin a playful slap on the shoulder.

"D'ya think I'd be one to judge, mate, when I purposefully make a fool out of myself half the time?"

Justin smirked.

"I guess not."

"What is it?"

Silence again.

"Think they'll forget, Graeme?"

"What do you mean, Justin? Forget what?"

"This new album. Do you think the fans will forget what we did on the first? Will it get left behind?"

_Ohhh..._

Seemed like something Justin would indeed be concerned about. Graeme had to internally ask himself how it hadn't crossed his mind.

"Nights in White Satin" was too good to be forgotten. People had gone wild for it. And "Tuesday Afternoon", which Justin admittedly held more pride in with how he'd come up with it and had a greater connection with the song's meaning, Graeme felt was too good too. If nothing else, they'd never stop playing it live. If one of the others suggested it, Graeme knew he'd be right alongside Justin arguing against it.

He smiled gently, a soft, reassuring manner.

"No, mate. They won't forget it."

Justin looked over, raising his eyebrows.

"Why do you think that? I'm curious to know why."

Graeme leaned over slightly to look his little brother right in the eyes.

"You know why yourself, but I'll tell you. Don't worry, Justin. Nights and Afternoon -it's way too good to disappear, mate. Way too good."

Graeme could almost see it. That fear ebbing away -fear of something Justin knew wouldn't happen, but needed to hear it from somewhere outside of his head.

"They'll like the new stuff, I'm sure. But they won't forget the old. If you ask me, I'm excited, mate," continued Graeme.

Justin turned away from the window to face Graeme. He looked like his normal self again.

"So am I."


End file.
